The heart includes a number of pathways that are responsible for the propagation of signals necessary to produce continuous, synchronized contractions. Each contraction cycle begins in the right atrium where a sinoatral node initiates an electrical impulse. This impulse then spreads across the right atrium to the left atrium, stimulating the atria causing them to contract. The chain reaction continues from the atria to the ventricles by passing through a pathway known as the atrioventricular (AV) node or junction, which acts as an electrical gateway to the ventricles. The AV junction delivers the signal to the ventricles while also slowing or delaying it, so the atria can relax before the ventricles contract.
Disturbances in the heart's electrical system may lead to various rhythmic problems that can cause the heart to beat irregularly, too fast or too slow. Irregular heart beats, or arrhythmia, are caused by physiological or pathological disturbances in the discharge of electrical impulses from the sinoatrial node, in the transmission of the signal through the heart tissue, or by spontaneous, unexpected electrical signals generated within the heart. One type of arrhythmia is tachycardia, which is an abnormal rapidity of heart action. There are several different forms of atrial tachycardia, including atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter. With atrial fibrillation, instead of a single beat, numerous electrical impulses are generated by depolarizing tissue at one or more locations in the atria (or possibly other locations). These unexpected electrical impulses produce irregular, often rapid heartbeats in the atrial muscles and ventricles. Patients experiencing atrial fibrillation may suffer from fatigue, activity intolerance, dizziness and even strokes.
The precise cause of atrial fibrillation, and in particular the depolarizing tissue causing “extra” electrical signals, is currently unknown. As to the location of the depolarizing tissue, it is generally agreed that the undesired electrical impulses often originate in the left atrial region of the heart. Recent studies have expanded upon this general understanding, suggesting that nearly 90% of these “focal triggers” or electrical impulses are generated in one (or more) of the four pulmonary veins (PV) extending from the left atrium. In this regard, as the heart develops from an embryotic stage, left atrium tissue may grow or extend a short distance into one or more of the PVs. It has been postulated that this tissue may spontaneously depolarize, resulting in an unexpected electrical impulse(s) propagating into the left atrium and along the various electrical pathways of the heart.
A variety of different atrial fibrillation treatment techniques are available, including drugs, surgery, implants, and catheter ablation. While drugs may be the treatment of choice for some patients, drugs typically only mask the symptoms and do not cure the underlying cause. Implantable devices, on the other hand, usually correct an arrhythmia only after it occurs, but do not cure the condition or prevent arrhythmias from occurring again in the future. Surgical and catheter-based treatments, in contrast, will actually cure the problem by ablating the abnormal tissue or accessory pathway responsible for the atrial fibrillation. The catheter-based treatments rely on the application of various destructive energy sources to the target tissue, including direct current electrical energy, radiofrequency (R) electrical energy, laser energy, and the like. The energy source, such as an ablating electrode, is conventionally disposed along a distal portion of a catheter.
Most ablation catheter techniques employed to treat atrial fibrillation focus upon locating the ablating electrode, or a series of ablating electrodes, along extended target sections of the left atrium wall. Because the atrium wall, and thus the targeted site(s), is relatively tortuous, the resulting catheter design includes multiple curves, bends, extensions, etc. In response to recent studies indicating that the unexpected electrical impulses are generated within a PV, efforts have been made to ablate tissue within the PV itself. Obviously, the prior catheter designs incorporating convoluted, multiple bends are not conducive to placement within a PV. Instead, a conventional “straight ended” ablation catheter has been employed. While this technique of tissue ablation directly within a PV has been performed with some success, such a technique is tedious and in not time efficient. As such, an improved ablation catheter that is more conducive to the anatomy and is more time efficient than the conventional “straight ended” ablation catheter would be desirable.
A related concern entails understanding the electrical characteristics of the tissue surrounding the PV prior to ablation. For example, for atrial fibrillation, it is necessary to identify the origination point of the undesired electrical impulses prior to ablation. Typically, an entirely separate catheter is employed for understanding the characteristics of the tissue prior to beginning an ablation process with an ablation catheter. These additional steps greatly increase the overall time required to complete the procedure.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an ablation catheter that better conforms to the anatomy and overcomes the deficiencies of the conventional “straight ended” ablation catheter. Further, it may be desirable to provide an ablation catheter that does not require the additional acts that greatly increase the overall time required to understand the electrical characteristics of the tissue surrounding the PV.